Prodigal Son
by Ms. Producer
Summary: The Prodigal Son always returns home. When Bobby Mercer left Detroit years ago, his Mother and Brother's weren't the only ones the Michigan Mauler was leaving behind. A glimpse into Bobby's past before jumping into his return for Evelyn's funeral.


It was the winter of 1993 and possibly the coldest one Detroit had ever seen. The streets and trees were lined with snow and the wind was whipping fiercely, but that still didn't stop all the people from showing up to the crowded house party, Mackenzie Ford being one of them. She just finished her last midterm of her sophomore year in college and was feeling good, a little too good maybe. Mackenzie staggered out of the house and onto the front porch. The night air was a comforting relief for her. She clutched the railing, leaning over a bit spilling her innards onto the snow covered grass. Just as she wiped her mouth the smell of tobacco hit her nose and she heard a faint chuckle.

"I guess they're not checking ID's in there," came a familiar voice in the dark.

When Mackenzie heard the comment, she straightened up and turned to face the person. "Fuck you Bobby Mercer."

"I'm sure you would like to, but stuck up bitches don't get me off Mac...sorry." Bobby flicked his cigarette in the snow smirking at the finger gesture she responded with.

Before either of them could say anything else Mackenzie's friends stepped onto the porch bursting into a fit of giggles. They took in her state and shook their heads. "You're such a light weight," said her friend Stacey.

"Whatever, come on I'm ready to go anyway." Mackenzie went to move towards the steps but her legs buckled a little. Bobby reached out and grasped her arm to keep her from falling.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He held her arm tightly keeping her from moving.

"Home, if you let go of me." She removed her keys from her clutch and he snatched them away.

"Are you fuckin' stupid, you not drivin' drunk." He snarled at her.

Mac pulled away from him almost stumbling again. After gaining her balance she stood straight, looking him in the eyes. "When did you become a good Samaritan?" she asked.

Mackenzie's friend Alex snatched the keys back from Bobby. "Relax Mercer, I'm driving. Help me get her to the car Stacey."

Bobby watched as the two women helped Mackenzie down the steps and to the car. He did his good deed and was done with it. When the vehicle disappeared from his sight, he went back into the house.

The next morning Mackenzie found herself face down on her enclosed porch. She slowly lifted her head and wiped the slobber from her cheek. The sunlight burned her eyes as she stretched out her cramped muscles. She walked over to the window and closed the blinds. Her head was throbbing, but that came with the territory of being hung over. Mackenzie opened the porch door and stepped into her house. She went straight up the stairs to change out of her party clothes and into a pair of lounge shorts and a sweat shirt. When she went back down stairs, an aroma hit her nose; she followed it to the kitchen and found her mother.

"Hey mom." She looked down at the plates of food on the table. "Diane Ford, did you actually cook?" she asked as she sat down in front of one of the plates.

"Nope, I did you one better," she held up two white styrofoam containers, "take out."

Mac shook her head, "seriously mom, again." She let out an exasperated sigh. Take out had become the norm in their house.

"So I noticed you didn't make it to you bedroom last night, must of had a good time." Diane passed her an aspirin and some water.

Mackenzie gratefully took the pill and swallowed it down. "That is top notch parenting mom. Your nineteen year old daughter was out drinking all night and your response is "you must've had a good time."

Diane smiled and took a seat across from her daughter. "You're not a child anymore, I expect you to go out and enjoy yourself."

"Anyway, I only have two classes today so I was thinking about cooking dinner and watching a movie. We haven't done that in awhile." She picked at her food waiting for her mother's reply.

Diane smiled as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "That sounds nice sweetie, but I have a flight to catch today."

Her eyes shot up from the plate, "What?!"

"I told you, Reggie's taking me to Cancun for a month, remember?"

"What is that suppose to be his apology for blacking your eye?" Mac asked angrily slamming her fork down on her plate.

Diane looked up at the angry expression on her daughter's face and sighed. "It was an accident. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Mac stared at her mother silently promising to herself that she would never be her. When Diane looked up, she dropped her eyes and resumed her eating. "Whatever, it's your life, live it the way you want to." And with that, the two of them finished breakfast in silence.

Mackenzie watched as her mother moved around her bedroom like a chicken with its head cut off trying to pack. Clothes were being tossed every which way. She helped out by folding the outfits that her mom mindlessly stuffed into the suitcase. Mac was skeptical about this trip; she worried about her mother and the magnetic effect she has with shady men. Reggie being the newest chapter in her book of sorrows was a true blue asshole. His money provided the smoking mirrors that so easily clouded Diane's judgment.

Diane let out a sigh of relief when she finished packing her last suitcase. She looked down at the overly stuffed luggage with her hands on her hips, and then looked back up at her daughter. "Okay, you know the drill." Mackenzie rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. She went over to the luggage and sat on it while Diane zipped it. "Works every time."

Just as Mackenzie was about to sit back down, the doorbell rang. Knowing who it was her mother started rushing around quickly throwing things into her purse. She looked at her mother and shook her head showing a slight smile. "I'll get it, you finish up." Mackenzie said as she grabbed a suitcase and headed for the stairs.

She grit her teeth and tightened her jaw when opening the door for the man she despised. She didn't even bother saying hello as he walked in. Mac stood there in silence, sizing him up as he watched her with a cheesy grin that made her uncomfortable. He broke the silence that she was treasuring at that moment.

"So... you're gonna have the house all to yourself. Any plans?" Reggie sat down on the arm of the couch still watching her, his gaze made her feel naked. "I remember when I was your age, but I don't remember the girls looking anything like you. Your boyfriend is one lucky guy" His tongue flicked across his lips making her stomach turn.

Mackenzie checked the stairs for her mother, seeing that she wasn't there she moved towards him with her face set and arms folded across her chest. "Listen good asshole, because I'm only gonna say this one time. If you ever put your hands on my mother again, or so much as make her cry, I will make your life a living hell." She said in a firm tone.

Reggie just smirked at the five foot five figure standing before him making threats. "I care about your mother, I even care about you." His hand reached up to touch her cheek, but she turned her face. He let out a chuckle, admiring her tough exterior. "I got a new Porsche, you behave yourself and maybe I'll show you later." Reggie teased with a grin.

Mac took a step forward and leaned in towards him, "I just brought a new gun, if you don't behave yourself, I'll be showing it to you a lot sooner than later." The smile left his face and found hers. He was clearly stuck and caught off guard and she was satisfied that she got the last word.

The two of them turned their attention to the stairs as Diane came down juggling bags. "Hey, everything okay down here?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, mom everything's fine." She turned to Reggie waiting for him to say something.

He nodded his head getting up from the couch. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready. Okay Mac, you have all my contact info if you need anything." Diane passed her bags to Reggie as they made their way outside. "I love you! Don't be late for class." She yelled back a he opened the car door for her.

"I won't, I love you too." Mac watched the passenger side door slam. She yelled to Reggie before he got in on the drivers side. "Oh and Reggie, don't forget what I said." She smiled at the evil eye he gave her as he got in the car.

After her mother left, she went upstairs to get showered and dressed. Her first class was starting in an hour and she was notorious for being tardy. Throwing on a pair of black jeans, an oversized white sweater and black knee boots, she grabbed her coat and headed to her car. The cold winds were the first thing to greet her, she practically ran to the silver Camry that was parked in her driveway. She didn't have to search for the keys because they were already in her hands. The doors unlocked and she hopped inside. She put the keys in the ignition and turned… nothing happened. Taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer she turned the key again, and once again, nothing, the car wouldn't start.

Mac slammed her fist on the steering wheel. "Shit! You've got to be kidding me." Thinking fast she rummaged through her bag and found her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed a number, it rang and she waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Chris! Baby my car won't start; I'm gonna need a ride to class." She bit her lip pensively, waiting for his reply. Her face lit up when his voice came through the other line. "Thanks babe, I appreciate it." The phone flipped shut and her frown turned in a smile.

She stood next to her car waiting for him; he only lived about twenty minutes away so it shouldn't take long for him to get there. Her thoughts drifted to him while she waited. Chris had his moments when he made her happy, he treated her well enough, she just didn't like the way he treated other people. He could be a real jerk when he wanted to be, which seemed to be all of the time. 'Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,' she thought to herself about her and her mother. They both seemed to be attracted to gorgeous assholes. She found herself grinning when she thought about Chris's amazingly built body, his broad shoulder, well chiseled chest and… BAM… a snowball hit her on the side of her face.

Mac was fuming! She turned around to find Angel Mercer standing in the middle of the street pointing and laughing at her. She rushed towards him and he took off in the direction of his house. Mac quickly caught up to him, entering their enclosed porch. "Damn it Angel, why the fuck are you always throwing shit at people?" she asked with an attitude.

Angel chuckled and took off his coat. "Why the fuck were you standing outside staring into space?" he replied.

She didn't bother to answer him, the smell of blueberry muffins filled the air, and that meant one thing, Evelyn Mercer was in the kitchen baking. She followed the smell and found the blonde hair woman standing over the stove with an apron on. "Good morning Evelyn."

"Good morning dear. How are you today?" Evelyn cleaned the flour off her hands with a small towel and wrapped her arms around Mackenzie.

She returned the hug appreciating the calming effect the older woman always had on her. "I could be better."

Evelyn sat a freshly baked treat down on the table and pulled two chairs out. "Tell me all about it." She patted her hand on the spot where she wanted Mackenzie to sit.

The two of them sat there talking. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They both enjoyed each other company, Mackenzie was like the daughter that she never had. Their girl talk was her escape from her four rough and tumble boys. She loved them dearly, but they were a handful, a handful that she wouldn't trade for the world.

"So, with my mom being out of town and all, do you mind-"

Evelyn reached her hand across the table to caress Mac's. "Stop right there, you don't even have to ask. I know you don't like being in the house alone."

A slow smile spread across Mac's face. "Thanks Evelyn, you're truly an angel. My last class is over at three so I should be here sometime after that."

Bobby bopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Mac sitting there at the table with his mother. "Mornin' ma." He bent down to kiss her cheek; he then turned to the person sitting with her. "What are you doing here?" he rudely asked.

"Robert that is no way to talk to a young lady, now apologize." Evelyn warned sternly.

Bobby knew there was no winning when it came to his mother. He grit his teeth and let out a barely audible, "sorry." He wasn't too happy, it wasn't the fact the he had to apologize, it was the fact that Mac had flipped him off and was smiling while Evelyn's attention was focused on him.

"That's better, now you two behave yourself while I go check on the laundry." Evelyn patted Bobby's cheek and walked out of the room.

Once she was out of ear shot Bobby took the seat that his mom occupied. "What are you doing here; shouldn't you be home nursing a hangover?" He took her half eaten muffin and stuffed it in his mouth.

Mac gave him a weird look, she happened to be still enjoying that muffin. "I'm supposed to be in class, if you must know."

"Then why aren't you there?" He spoke with a full mouth. Manners were never one of his strong suits.

"Because my car wouldn't start, I'm waiting for Chris to come pick me up." She said nonchalantly, but as soon as the words left her lips she regretted them. Her boyfriend was a soft spot for Bobby, those two didn't get along at all.

Bobby's jaw tightened hearing that. A pang of jealously hit him, but he casually played it off. "You still dating that dick?" he asked.

She knew his boorish attitude was just a defense mechanism. It was his protection against dealing with his feelings and emotions. Mac just gave a small smirk as she held his stare. "Yeah, you still dating that hoe?" She threw his words back at him.

Bobby just smiled leaning back in his chair. "Yup, the sex's too good to pass up."

Mac rolled her eyes. A horn blared from outside and she got up from the table. "You are such an idiot." She said as she pushed past him.

He followed behind her as she walked towards the door. "Is that prince charming out there honking the horn?" He asked. A shirtless Bobby stepped outside on the front step, "Hey asshole, hit that thing one more time and I'll come out there and shove it up your ass." He shouted.

Mac shook her head and dragged him back into the house before Chris decided to get out of the car. She reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope. "Here, give this to Jerry." She pressed it into his chest.

"What's this?" He asked looked at the blank envelope.

"None of your business." She replied as she walked out of the house.

Bobby watched from the doorway as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him. He had to turn away when he saw a hand slide down to her ass. Bobby closed the door and turned to see his mother looking at him with a smile on her face.

Evelyn stood at his side with a knowing grin. "You still have feelings for her don't you?"

Bobby looked taken aback by this question. "What? That's crazy ma." A slight chuckle left his lips as he casually strolled away. He flopped down on the couch and started to channel surf.

Evelyn soon joined him on the couch. She stared at her son waiting for him to face her, but he was determined to keep his eyes on the television. Tired of his avoidance, she grabbed his chin, turning his face to look her in the eyes. "Now Bobby, you can fool a lot of people but you can't fool me." She released his face. "I see the way you look at her, besides I think she feels the same way about you."

The thought of Mac still having feelings for him entered his mind for a brief second, but then he remembered how things ended between them and that thought left as quickly as it came. "Trust me ma, we were wrong for each other, she's not my type."

"Not your type? She's smart, pretty, and sweet." As she counted all the things Mac was on her fingers she realized he wasn't paying attention and gave up. "I think she's good for you, much better than that awful girl you're running around with now." Evelyn's face twisted with distasted when referring to Bobby's current "girlfriend." "We had names for girls like her back in my day."

Bobby smiled and laughed a bit at his mother's words. "I'm sure you did ma. Listen, I gotta work late tonight so I won't be back in time for dinner."

"Work?"

"Yes work." He replied.

"Oh Bobby, what am I gonna do with you. Just promise me you won't get into any trouble. "

"I promise ma." He kissed her on the cheek and got up from the couch to head up the steps, leaving Evelyn to hope that someday her eldest son would turn his life around.


End file.
